


spider

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [28]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Betrayal, Goretober, Goretober 2018, M/M, Monsters, Pre-Relationship, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 28:jorou-gumoyokozawa's been feeling weaker ever since he started drinking with kirishima.





	spider

_ Can we do dinner tonight? _ Takafumi stares at the text message with partial amusement and partial disgust. Zen has made it his mission to take all of Takafumi’s free time as of late, and with pleasure. Ever since that… “one-night stand” or whatever the hell actually happened, the man has been attached to him by the hip. He was stuck in his web, whether he liked it or not.

As for the partial amusement, it was more entertaining than wallowing in his own sadness with only a cat to accompany him. Nothing more than that, however.

His phone dings again:  _ My place? _ Now  _ that _ was something new. They always went to some bar or obscure restaurant, never to his  _ home. _ It felt… special. Like he was  _ special _ to Zen. Takafumi shakes his head, responding to the message with only a “yes.” He felt exhausted today, but the only other option was being blackmailed.

Actually, he had felt totally exhausted for the past week, and the week before that too. It was only getting worse; Takafumi could barely bring himself to get out of bed the past morning.

He must be getting a cold. Either that or Zen was sucking the life out of him.

 

* * *

 

When Takafumi finally exits the god-forsaken publishing house, Zen waves him over.

“Finally!” he calls out, flashing a grin. “They’re really trying to kill you, huh?”

Takafumi scoffs,  _ “They _ referring to Isaka-san?” He peers behind himself to check if the devil had sporadically appeared. He had not. “Yeah.”

“Hm.” Zen leads the way, presumably to the Kirishima household. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired.” It was an understatement, a drastic one at that.

He pouts, tilting his head to get a shot of the pursued. “...Do you wanna head back to your place instead?”

Takafumi looks away, bats his eyes. “...I’m fine.”

Beneath Zen’s voice appears a quip: “I thought you would say that.”

“What?”

“Nothing important.”

 

* * *

 

Finally, they arrive at a door. Usually, Takafumi wouldn't get so winded from walking a few blocks,  but he was out of sorts today. Zen unlocks the door swiftly, invites him inside.

It’s dark, musty. What else did Takafumi expect from a (presumably) single guy’s household? Yet, it seemed clean, besides the cobwebs.

“Do you wanna take a nap, sweety? You seem out of it.”

That pet name perks him right back up. A blush burns his skin. He spins around, scolding, “Don’t call me sweety-!”

There’s a dark, almost sinister look in Zen’s eyes. “I’ll tuck you in nice and tight,” he comes closer, grabbing his wrist and adding, “What that be nice?”

Takafumi swallows.  _ Was that an innuendo? _ It didn’t feel like that. It felt like a threat. “Kirishima-”

A threat. A thread. A thousand thin white threads envelop Takafumi’s wide mouth, his skull, his limbs. His eyes bulge with fear, Zen allows it.

Zen, the spindly legs sprouting from his torso, a new ebony abdomen formed on his back, the thick spun web, tarantulas dangling from above, his undeniably beautiful face: this was what he saw. The  _ joro-gumo, _ the myth.

“Relax, love. It won’t be speedy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
